


Who would love you, stupid Kageyama?

by shirasukinjou



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys' Love, Cheesy romance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Phone Calls, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasukinjou/pseuds/shirasukinjou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata’s breath hitched, his eyes widening. He felt his heart thumping loudly in his chest and he swears it’s so loud even Kageyama could hear it from the other side of the line.</p>
<p>“Stupid Kageyama! Who wants to marry you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who would love you, stupid Kageyama?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is my first kagehina fic and i have no reason for writing this besides the fact that it's kagehina and i absolutely LOVE them. i don't know how to title so sorry about its crappyness. enjoy!

Hinata lay on the bed he shared with Kageyama, staring at the ceiling, nothing but thoughts of the other male swirling about his mind.

_I wonder how he’s doing right now._

_Is he eating right?_

_Is he getting enough sleep?_

_He’s having fun, right?_

_I hope he comes back soon._

Kageyama had gone on a trip to Canada with his family. It’s been about a week since Kageyama’s left, and Hinata sort of wishes he hadn’t declined Kageyama’s invitation because now, he’s left all alone in their apartment with no one to keep him company – unless the spider crawling about here and there counted – and he was lonely. 

Hinata didn’t want to admit that he’d feel lonely without Kageyama around; he thought it’d mean admitting defeat to Kageyama – not that they were playing any sort of game – and he didn’t want to lose.

When it comes to Kageyama, Hinata loses in height, and it didn’t make him feel any better knowing that Kageyama’s talent surpasses his in volleyball. 

All throughout his middle and high school career, Hinata was made fun of for being vertically challenged, especially since he had always been a member of the volleyball team. It’s not like he _wanted_ to be short. It just happened to be hereditary, whether he liked it or not, and he couldn’t do anything about it.

Doubling his daily consumption of milk didn’t work. Stretching techniques and exercises claimed to improve height didn’t work. Cutting down on caffeine didn’t work. Not a single thing on earth helped improve his height, and after he had come to that conclusion, he had decided to give up. 

Hinata stopped caring about his height after he and his teammates from Karasuno won the nationals. He was that generation’s “Small Giant”, and he couldn’t be happier knowing that even he – with his petite figure – could conquer a sport like volleyball, a sport that relied heavily on height.

And so, unspokenly admitting defeat, he lay on the bed, thinking about how much he misses Kageyama’s stupid face and the stupid warmth he felt whenever they cuddled up together and the stupid butterflies that inhabited his stomach when he hears Kageyama’s voice and Kageyama’s stupid lips smothered against his, and – did he mention – stupid Kageyama?

He was jarred from his thoughts when his cellphone vibrated against the bedside table. Hinata slowly sat himself up, rather reluctantly, and extended his arm over to grab the phone. 

The caller ID read Stupid Kageyama. 

Excitedly, he tapped on the answer button and practically shrieked into the phone, “Kageyama!”

“Dumbass! Are you trying to break my eardrums?”

“S-Sorry…”

“Tobio! Language!” Hinata heard Kageyama’s mother yell, and he softly giggled.

“Sorry, I won’t do it again. _At least when you’re around_ ,” Kageyama whispered the last part. “Anyway, what are you up to?”

“Oh, uh… Nothing,” Hinata lied. He wasn’t going to tell Kageyama that he was missing his stupid face, he’d never hear the end of Kageyama’s teasing if he did. He felt himself blush just thinking about it. “Just lying in bed. I was reading a book before you called, actually.”

“Really now? What book were you reading? I probably know it.”

Of course Kageyama did. He doesn’t look it, but Kageyama has always been an avid reader. He’s read every single book the school library offered, and he even has a few of his own, sitting on the bookshelf at his parents’ house.

“Argh, fine, you got me. I wasn’t reading anything,” Hinata grumbled, pouting.

“I knew you weren’t, dumbass.”

“So… how’s Canada?”

“It’s great, I like it here.”

“I’m glad to hear you say so!” In all honesty, Hinata really was glad Kageyama was enjoying his vacation. But, _God_ , how he wishes he was there.

“Did you know? Gay marriage is legal here.”

Hinata’s face – including his entire being – flushed at the sudden comment. He felt hot. “S-Stupid Kageyama! Of course I knew.” 

_You didn’t have to bring it up out of the blue_ , he thought.

The other line went silent, and he didn’t notice, finding himself thinking about marriage with Kageyama. Then he fiercely shook his head, pushing the thought aside. It was too embarrassing a topic to think about. It wasn’t such a bad idea, seeing as they were already dating. But still, he would never admit to Kageyama that he thought ever about it.

Kageyama chuckled, interrupting his self-conflict. “Sorry for bringing it up, then. Just thought you should know.”

“And why do you think that?”

“In case we ever get married.”

Hinata’s breath hitched, his eyes widening. He felt his heart thumping loudly in his chest and he swears it’s so loud even Kageyama could hear it from the other side of the line. 

“Stupid Kageyama! Who wants to marry _you_?” Hinata retorted after a long pause.

“ _You_ do.”

“Do not!”

“Hey, Hinata, do you miss me?”

Hinata felt his cheeks burn and he rolled his eyes, knowing that Kageyama was teasing him. “Who would miss _you_?”

“Alright, fine.” 

He heard Kageyama’s mother shouting something in the distance – Kageyama probably walked off somewhere to get some privacy, or at least, to avoid his mother hearing him call Hinata a dumbass – “Hey, I gotta go now. We’re going to visit the Niagara Falls, or something. Don’t miss me too much!”

“I won’t! Bye!” Hinata shouted before ending the call. Hinata sighed, slumping his back against the headboard. “But I _do_ miss you.”

After staring at the wall for a good five minutes, his phone vibrated again, once. Then twice. Hinata unlocked the phone and found two unread messages, both from Kageyama. The first message read:

 

_I’ll be back tomorrow, so wait for me._

 

“Who’s waiting for you?” Hinata huffed. Though deep down, he knew he would wait centuries for Kageyama, if he had to.

He scrolled down to see the second message:

 

_I love you, dumbass._

 

Smiling now, his cheeks red, he typed out his reply while speaking aloud, as he always does when it comes to Kageyama, “Who would love _you_ , stupid Kageyama?”

But they both knew exactly what the answer to that, and a million of Hinata’s other retorts, was.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feedback would be appreciated :)


End file.
